


Captain

by CaffeinatedMoose



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really likes being pushed around, and Jack really likes being called Captain. It's a good situation for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this little scene for my buddy pufflehuffle. Inspired by Jack and Sam meeting in a roleplay on Gaia we are both writing in.

“Do you want to suck my dick?”

Sam’s already on his knees, hands trailing up Jack’s thighs to tug open his pants. “Yes, Captain.”

“Good boy.” The older man grins down at him, fingers raking through his hair, sighing as his cock is pulled free of his once too tight jeans. A low groan escapes him as he feels warm lips kissing along the shaft.

Sam’s eyes are hazy and full of lust, narrowing when his lover’s hands pull gently at his hair. His breathing increases as Jack tightens the grip on his hair, tugging him up so that he can lick and suck at the head of the other man’s cock. A shudder runs down his spine. He loves it when Jack takes control and pushes him around. 

One hand rests on Jack’s hips while the other encircles the man’s fat cock which is now being shoved down his throat. Jack’s tight grip on his hair pushes his open mouth down to take as much as could fit and was pushing just a bit more, causing Sam to gag. “Take it all, sweetheart. I know you can take it,” The gruff voice above him teases before pulling him away to let him breathe. Sam coughs and gasps out a, “As you wish, Captain,” which only makes Jack push him down again.

Jack groans and tips his head back, both hands now tangling in Sam’s hair, hips thrusting slowly and evenly into the boy’s mouth. He couldn’t help bucking hard as Sam called him Captain again. He’d had the nickname Captain Jack for ages but never before had it been said by a rough, beautiful voice during sex. It drove him wild, sky high. It didn’t help his ego at all to have someone whispering it while they were on their knees, mouth full of his cock. It was a mutually good situation for both of them.

Jack licks his lips as he notices Sam’s hand trailing down into his own jeans, fingers rubbing lazily. His pace increases, letting out a soft chuckle before fading back into low moans. “Enjoying yourself?”  
Sam is doing his damnedest to make him come fast, his pink tongue sticking out as far as it can to swirl around the shaft of his dick while Jack thrusts down his throat. His only response is the corner of his eyes crinkling up in a partial smile, his mouth too otherwise occupied. On each upstroke, his lips clamp down and he sucks hard, tongue rubbing quickly. 

Sam’s jeans have now slid down his thighs, fist moving more quickly around his cock in time with his partner. He’ll never come without permission. And this is why he’s working Jack so thoroughly with his mouth. He needs his Captain to say the word.

Jack is breathing heavily, all of Sam’s attention pushing his body into overdrive. He thinks he might be seeing spots before his eyes as his senses are nearly overloaded with pleasure. He’s so close, and then suddenly he’s roaring over the edge, with barely enough brain power left to mutter, “Now,” before he’s shooting his load down Sam’s throat.

Sam whimpers and doubles his pace until he’s coming with his Captain, the other’s hot come spilling out of his mouth, caught off guard.

“You’re too good to me, Sam. Where’d you learn to suck dick so well?” He meant it as a joke, but as Sam looks up at him, licking his lips, he states matter-of-fact-ly between heaving breathes, “My brother…showed me a few tricks.”

Jack grins and strokes Sam’s hair. “You should invite him over some time. Maybe he can show us a few other things, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments? They help improve my writing :D


End file.
